something to live for
by Yaoi-luver-999
Summary: Sex is like water to yuki.......he can't live three days without it. Until Mika decides to send him and the little brat to a 'sex class' to overcome their addiction to all things erotic;D.Includes sex, BDSM, and gang bangs XD
1. Hurry up!

"Oh come on pleeeeaasssseee hurry uuuuppppp" shuichi groaned at the clock hanging on the studio wall. He was staring at it with determination his arms crossed leaning on the table he was sitting at and his foot tapping uncontrollably. " ggaaaaahhhh" shuichi said banging his head off the table "AAAAAAHHHHH HOW CAN YOU BE SO MEAN TO ME???" he said now jumping on to the table pointing at the clock as if it was some type of criminal "I'VE BEEN NICE TO YOU HAVENT I? I HAVEN'T BROKEN YOU OR ANYTHING SO PLEEEEAAASE TURN 6 SO I CAN GO HOME TO YUUKIIII!!!!!"(1)

Shuichi then continued to say the word please, standing on a unstable chair with his face pushed against the clock and rubbing it with his hand as if it was a precious gem.

"Shuichi" interrupted Hiro.

"WHAT" snapped Shu shooting Hiro a death glare.

"That clocks 5 minutes slow"

Shuichi looked blankly at Hiro and then back at the clock which read 5 mins to.

"YEEEHAAAA I AM OUTTA HERE!!!" shuichi said jumping up into the air as if been hit by lightning. He ran past hiro as fast as he could making his once straight hair into a ball of fuzz, only to be made worse by shuichi running pass him again.

"shit, shit, shit" shuichi muttered as rummaged through a pile of stuff which was on the floor (A/N: messy buggers) while doing this Hiro noticed that Shuichi was completely drenched, he sighed remembering it had been tipping it down all day and shuichi, being the idiot he was, had forgotten a coat and ran outside with out thinking.

"Ah ha!" Shu exclaimed obviously finding what he was looking for. He ran past Hiro, down the stairs to the entrance, putting on the coat.

Even though the coat he had picked up was thick and miles to big, shuichi got soaked as soon as he stepped outside.

"shit" shuichi squealed wrapping the coat around him, he legged it across the road not caring about the speeding traffic, he ran down the road like a speeding train, not caring about hitting into to people or falling, he sped round a corner not caring that he ran through a giant puddle and soaked not only him but half a dozen school girls who screamed and waved there fists at him.

Of course the reason shuichi was so desperate to get home was… yuki. But even though he was _always_ desperate to get home to his novelist lover, this time it was a special occasion. Yuki had had a deadline two days before and as shuichi knew he would always sleep for about two days to get his energy back up, and on the night of the second or third day, he would work out by doing some 'activities' which to shuichi's advantage normally involved himself. It was a rare night where yuki would actually pay attention and be affectionate to his hyperactive lover and shuichi wouldn't miss it for the world. After 15 minutes of exhausting sprinting, shuichi finally arrived outside the blocks of apartments, and staring at his and yuki's apartment, he could see that there was a light on which meant that yuki wasn't asleep, and a devilish grin spread across shuichi's face as lust-filled thoughts entered his mind. He quickly unlocked the entrance to the block of flats and ran to the elevator smacking the button, after a few seconds he got bored of waiting and ran up the stairs, not stopping until he reached his lovers door, after a few seconds of fumbling with the key he burst into the flat shouted out the novelists name.(2)

"YUUKIIII!" shuichi yelled bursting into the flat. There was no reply. Shuichi looked around frantically searching all parts of the flat "yuki, yuki" he said frantically. He continued to search for his missing sweetheart and ended up in the kitchen. Shuichi sighed in disappointment, believing his lover had gone out, he began getting the soaking coat off and was about to turn around when someone placed their arms around his waist. He suddenly dropped the coat surprised at the sudden touch, he tried to turn around, but someone started to kiss and suck at his neck. Shuichi closed his eyes and let out a small gasp at the pleasure of having his lovers warm lips on his cold, wet skin.

He smiled still with his eyes closed "hmm… I thought you'd gone out" shu said seductively.

"no I waited for you to come home" yuki whispered into the singers ear.

Shuichi turned his head to face his lover. Their lips met and yuki worked his way deeper into the other's mouth. Their tongues battled. Yuki kissed him fiercely. Shuichi moaned as the kiss became more passionate.

He placed his hand behind yuki's head and curled his hand around yuki's golden locks, while yuki roamed his hands up shuichi's soaked shirt. Yuki stared at the singers back as he slowly pulled the sopping shirt off his lover, the wet moisture glistened over the boys toned body, droplets of sweat and water slowly dripping down his back, yuki couldn't resist but to massage his hands over the singers figure, rubbing them up and down enjoying the moans from shuichi. He found one of his nipples and played with it between his fingers, kissing the slender neck. Shuichi arched his back letting out a long moan.

"aaahh....ngh"shuichi cried, rubbing his clothed ass against the authors groin.

Yuki replied to this by rubbing his erection against shuichi. The two stood there feeling each others body's, shuichi moved his hand down yuki's chest and grasped the bulge in his pants. Yuki suddenly gripped his shoulders and turned shuichi to face him. He pressed in on the young singer so they were up against the kitchen counter. Yuki grabbed shuichi's ass firmly and undid the singers shorts while they both passionately kissed. Shuichi slid his right leg out of the shorts while undoing yuki's trousers.

Yuki grabbed shu's legs and hoisted him up onto the counter.

"ha ah….y-yuki..please..ah….please put it in ..i cant wait any longer!" shuichi pleaded between the kisses.

There wasn't any lube so yuki used the handwash. He pushed down on the handle so a thick glob of lemon scented goo oozed out onto his hand. Shuichi dipped his two fingers in it before yuki began to use it. He opened his legs wide on the counter and spread the thick liquid over his entrance slipping a finger inside himself while yuki rubbed the lube against his hard member.

"oh god… yuki now!" shuichi pleaded.

Without hesitation yuki thrust his dick deep into shuichi who buckled and let out a loud, passionate cry. Yuki continued to thrust into his lover. Shuichi wrapped his legs round yuki's waist as the pace fastened. The empty apartment was filled with lustful moans and cries from the two lovers.

"oh god…yes..aah..f-faster…faster" shuichi cried, moving his hips up and down to meet with yuki's thrusts.

"oh..oh..yes….harder…oh god yes…fuck me harder!!" shuichi at the top of his voice, about to cum.

With some more hard fast thrust shuichi let out a cry as he climaxed, he's cum spilling all over his chest.

Shuichi hole tightened around yuki's manhood making the older male moan. He knew he was nearly at his end and gave a few final heated thrusts before he came.

Shuichi arched his back and flipped his head back letting out a long passionate shriek, as yuki spurted inside him.

He collapsed and leaned onto yuki, they stayed there for a few minutes, regaining their energy.

_6 hours later_

"aaaah yesss aah ohh.." shuichi screamed as yuki came inside of him. They were in their bed, shuichi bouncing up and down ontop of yuki, while yuki lay on his back moaning with pleasure, letting his little brat lead as much as he could. Shuichi rolled off yuki exhausted.

"oh god….that was… so good" shuichi said between pants.

"fuck.. that was great" yuki replied, his eyes closed a grin spread across his face.

Shuichi turned and leaned on yuki's chest. He looked up at yuki "god.. five times you really did a workout tonight" he said rubbing his hand across the author's chest.

"who said I was finished" yuki said lifting shuichi shuichi's chin up and kissing him gently, shuichi let out a childish squeal.

They were about to give in to another passionate kiss when the phone began to ring.

Yuki graoned with annoyance and muttered something under his voice as he picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"Eiri-san" came a calm voice from down the other end. Yuki sighed how could he not have guessed it would have been his pestering brother-in-law.

"Well what do you want?"

"Im at the hospital, it's mika she's had the baby"

A/N: yeyah first chapter finished whoo it took me ages it's not that it was hard to write I just get distracted a lot. I might aswell start with a sex scene even though it's probably crap ( haven't read through it) anyway keep on reading plllzzz im gonna make this a good storyline.

I made this up I don't know when shu leaves work so I invented a time.

I made this up aswell I just needed a reason for shu to rush home.


	2. Baby Mitsuru

YH OMG 2ND CHAPTER WHOOOO. Please please please review I'm gonna

Make this fic really good

I did the mistake of showing this to my friend and now im in eternal hell

Please, please, please review I'm dying here and I will really make this a good story 

**Disclamer: ** I do not own gravitation or any of it's characters (unfortunately

**Authors note: ** I made mika's baby a boy because if youv'e seen the picture of shuichi and yuki holding her baby it look's a lot like a boy to me oh and btw I didn't read back through the last chapter so it may be rubbish

Oh and there is a bit ooc yuki 

So here we go

. .

"Im at the hospital it's mika she's had the baby"

yuki's expression went from annoyance to surprise in an instant.

"shit!" he exclaimed "okay ill be there in a minute"

He quickly put the phone down, jumped off the bed and grapped the crumpled clothes on the floor.

"hey what's the matter?" shuichi said, sitting up surprised at his lover's sudden outburst.

"get dressed" yuki said throwing a piece of clothing at shuichi.

"hey what's the rush, is something wrong?" shuichi said putting the underwear on with yuki had thrown on him.

"we're going to the hospital mika's had her brat"

"omg you mean she's had the baby omg that's so great c'mon yuki lets go see the baby!!" shuichi shouted jumping off the bed punching the air. "C'MON YUUUKIII!!!"

he said grabbing the authors arm and pulling it towards the door.

"stop you fucking idiot you really think the first thing the brat wants to see is you topless covered in cum!" yuki shouted trying to free his arm of shuichi's grip.

Shuichi froze, his face going blank. He looked down at himself and blushed.

"your'e right we should really take a shower first before we go see the baby knowing that's it's only just been born and it might get sick if we have dirt on our hands or something cause that's what happens to newborns and well I guess I should really…….." shuichi said going bright red and thinking of what the reactions would be if he went to the hospital looking the way he did.

"just take a quick shower, get dressed and we'll go" yuki said finally freeing himself of shuichi's grip.

"okey dokey" shuihi running into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "ggggaaaaaaaaaahhhhh cooollldd!!!" shuichi cried from the bathroom.

"idiot" yuki muttered while continuing to get dressed.

Shuichi had a quick shower, dryed himself nd got dressed, he put on one of yuki's shirts and a pair of dark navy jeans along with a dark pink, zip-up hoody.

He walked out into the living room, yuki was leaning against the door frame, fully dressed, a cigarette hanging out his mouth, he was looking very impatient.

"ready" yuki snapped as soon as he saw shuichi.

"HELL YH IIM READY C'MON LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!" shuichi yelled grabbing yuki's arm and yanking him down the corridor towards the stairs.

"hey..wait…calm.. down..jesus" yuki managed to spurt out while being dragged down the corridor by his energetic lover.

When they were both in the car they sped off to the hospital.

"OMG YUKII!" shuichi screamed while bouncing up and down in his car seat like a lunatic "you're an uncle omg aren't you excited there's been a new member of the world and OMG YOUR'E AND UNCLE!" shuichi shouted, jumping back in his car seat, one hand on his face the other pointing at yuki.

"yesss…" yuki said as if shuichi was a 3-year-old child "you know I _am _the mothers brother it would make sense if I was the uncle."

"yh but yuki you really don't look like the type and I mean you always said you hated kids and now you're gonna have to babysit one and love it and cuddle it and stuff.."

"will you shut up Jesus Christ you're giving me a headache" yuki snapped, interrupting shuichi "and whoever said we we're gonna babysit I'm not having _another _brat disturbing me while I'm trying to work, now will you do me a favour and shut up!"

shuichi leaned back into his seat, crossing his arm, pulling a pout. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke.

"yuukiiiii.." shuichi started " if you're the uncle does that make me the auntie?" shuichi looked up at yuki with puppy dog eyes.

"what" yuki said in surprise looking at shuichi in confusion " course not you're not related to the brat _and _not to mention you're guy or have you forgotten" yuki finished (saying the last bit sarcastically.)

"oohhhhh but yuukii!" shuichi moaned "but since were together the baby cant have two uncles so I should be the auntie"

"you are the first ever male who ive met that wants to be a auntie"

"shuddup I think it's cute and plus you said _we're _so that means were together" shuichi said a smug smile plastered on his face.

"shut up we're her now" yuki said pulling into the hospital carpark.

"ohh yippee!" shuichi said jumping out the car.

Yuki locked the car and they both went to the maternity entrance and the front desk.

"can you tell us where mika seguchi is pleeeaassseee!!" shuichi almost screamed excitedly to the the woman, chewing bubblegum, behind the desk.

The woman looked at him as if he was a mental patient. She blew a bubble and put down the magazine she was reading. She started to type on the computer until she found what she was looking for.

"ms. Mika is in room 421"

"can you tell us how to get there please" shuichi said like a well-mannered child.

"down the corridor and to the left she's in the second room to the right"

"thank you" shuichi exclaimed " c'mon yuki! Let's go!" shuichi then ran down the corridor as fast as he could with yuki chasing after him, trying to slow him down.

"calm down you stupid brat we're in a hospital you shouldn't run!" yuki yelled at the hyperactive pink ball of fuzz.

"hurry up yuki we're almost there" shuichi bellowed, rapping the authors hand and skidding round the corner, almost falling flat on his face.

Shuichi then came to a sudden halt infront of a door. The sign next to the door read 'room 421 mika seguchi'

"this is it" shuichi squealed like an excited 5-year-old. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"come in" said a soft voice from the other side of the door. Shuichi gently opened the door and smiled at the scene infront of him. The room was dimly lit, the wall papers a pale, grey, blue colour, there were chairs dotted around the room and a sidetable with a dim lit lamp on, a jug of water and cup and a small basket of fruit. In the middle of the room was a bed, with light-coloured, yellow sheets and in the bed lay a happy, exhausted-looking mika. She was lying in bed resting on a few pillows, her hair was messy nd her forehead was covered in sweat. In her arms lay a tiny bundle of blue blankets. On a chair next to the bed was a equally exhausted looking tohma a proud smile across his face, ryuichi sakuma was sitting next to him a childish expression on his face. Near the end of the bed was tatsuha fast asleep his head leaning in his crossed arms on the bed. K, sakano and the rest of bad luck were lent against the wall opposite the bed all looking tired after, obviously being woke up in the middle of the night.

Shuichi grabbed yuki's hand and pulled him into the room. They sat on two chairs next to the bed. Yuki quickly let go of's hand, sensing people were watching them, he sat down on the chair and leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed. Shuichi sat next to him in the chair closes to mike.

"How ya doin?" he said in a soft voice.

"I'm doing great" mika replied in a quietly but with a hoarse tinge to it.

"And how's…. what did you have?" he said looking at the bundle in mika's arms.

"A healthy boy, 8lb,6" she said with a smile " would you like to hold him?"

"Y-yh.." shuichi said. Mika lifted the bundle away from her chest and held him out for shuichi. Shuichi nervously picked up the baby, he gently lay it in his arms and moved some of the soft blankets to see the baby fully.

"H-hello" shuichi said in a hushed stroking the baby's cheek gently.

"We've decided to call him Mitsuru."

Shuichi smiled at mika then looked back down at the tiny, sleeping infant. The baby had beautiful pink, delicate skin, a tiny button nose and a cute mouth. He had a thick patch of light-brown hair which lay across his face gently. Shuichi stroked his hair across his forehead. Mitsuru's eyes twitched and opened slowly revealing big, greyish-blue eyes.

Shuichi let out a small gasp then a huge smile "hello" shuichi said leaning closer to the baby "welcome to the world Mitsuru Seguchi"

Shuichi snapped to attention when yuki cleared his throat. Shuichi looked up at yuki and blushed slightly.

"You know I'd like to hold my nephew if that's okay with you"

"O-oh y-yh sorry" shuichi said. He gently lifted the baby and handed it to yuki who gingerly took it and placed it in his arms. Shuichi watched as his lover looked down at the child. He didn't know if anyone else noticed, but when shuichi watched the novelist look at the baby his expression was a plain ,emotionless one but shuichi saw something in his eyes he'd never seen before-a look of love (gahhh cheesey). Shu continued to watch as yuki placed his finger in the tiny palm of the baby's hand, the child clasping strongly around it. Shuichi watched yuki's eyes as he admired the infant, they spoke more than words or actions ever could, shuichi had known yuki long enough now to know that to everyone else he seemed a cold, uncaring man but deep down he was as soft as butter and would do anything to protect someone he loved- ofcourse he would never admit this and shuichi would never expect anything from him but a cold self-defending front.

A sudden click was heard as the nurse entered the room. She stopped a little he facial expressions in surprise to see so many people in the room. "oh he.." she walked forward closing the door behind her, holding a pale green clipboard her face back into a serious-proffesional manner "im sorry but im going to have to ask you to leave visiting hours are over and miss mika needs her rest." She walked to the end of the bed observing the chart.

Yuki was the first to move, kicking shuichi's chair purposely making him squeak and stand up . yuki planted a small kiss on the child's forehead and placed him in the plastic crib situated by the side of mika. He then bent over mika and gave her a kiss on the cheek ,mika smiled at the small, but meaningful affection of her brother. Yuki walked up to the door signalling shuichi to follow. Shuichi went up to mika and gave gave her a great big hug, mika returned the hug

"congrats mommy" shuichi said into her ear he broke the hug and stood up "you get some rest now"

"you too chic" mika said

shuichi lent down over the baby crib he took mitsuru's hands one in each of his own "you be good for youre mommy now" smiling he planted a kiss on mitsuru's forehead. He then placed the baby's hand gently on his blanket and ran over to yuki. "byee he said waving to the others in the room who gave a lazy wave back and began to say their goodbye's.

yuki and shuichi had made their way to the exit when they heard a loud "sshhuuu-chhann!!" from down the corridor. Yuki ignored it and made his way to the car which was back conveniently outside the exit. Shuichi turned around only to be jumped on by the hyperactive ryuichi.

"sa-sakuma-san!" shuichi whaled in surprise.

"aahhh shuichi did you see mitsuru-kun he's ssoooo cute!" ryuichi exclaimed excitedly "you know I was the first person to hold him ..well apart from mika, tohma, the nurse and oh the doctors of course hahaha!"

"ha sakumasan" shuichi muffled out the older singer attached to him.

Ryuichi pulled back his hands still resting on shu's shoulder's his face pulled into pout "shuu-chan I told you to call e ryuichi or ryu-chan not sakuma-san it makes me sound so ooolldd!" ryuichi said waving his head in disapproval and bobbing his tongue out.

"haha okay im sorry ryuichi" shuichi said smiling.

Ryuichi then moved his hands down to shuichi's waist "ha you know mitsuru's sssoooo cute and you were the first person he saw when he opened his eyes" ryuichi then pulled shuichi closer by his waist "you know it would be soo awesome if we could babysit him together!" ryuichi said this in the most innocent of ways but there was still something hidden behind his tone. Ryuichi suddenly felt eyes watching him he turned his head slightly to the left to see over shuichi's shoulder. Yuki was standing by the car the door open and his hand leaning on the ridge. His eyes were shot at ryuichi fixated in a deathly glare which read 'take youre fucking hands off him or else' ryuichi decided not to be stupid and immediately took his hands off the younger man, "well I gotta run, k's got a limo down at the A&E exit so see ya later byee shu-chan" the vocalist then ran down the corridor waving childishly his infamous pink bunny in his trouser pocket.

Shuichi waved back and then ran to were yuki was. Yuki was leaning on the open car door lighting a cigarette " okay then let's go" yuki noticed shuichi he suddenly shot forward and grabbed shu's wrist, he flung the tiny body into the car making shuichi land on the gear stick. "oww what the hell why'd you do that for?" shuichi said rubbing his backside where he'd hit the gear stick.

"move over" yuki demanded climbing into the car pushing shuichi onto the passenger seat.

"hey what's wrong?" shuichi asked in a concerned voice placing his hand gently on yuki's shoulder.

Yuki slapped the hand away quickly "nothing just shut up while im driving brat!" yuki said while starting the car.

The drive back was completely silent, an awkward atmosphere which could have been cut with a knife was set between the two lovers. Shuichi so desperately wanted to ask yuki what was wrong and why he had suddenly gone from happy-new-uncle to moody –ass-lover. _Why can't you just tell me whats wrong yuki god dammit. I know you can be 'possesive' but aren't you the one who asked for 'freedom' in the first place. _Shuichi thought staring at the author who had a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

Shuichi turned away from yuki and stared out the window. It was raining. Shuichi watched the rain droplets hit the window forcefully, and then slid down the window leaving a trail. _You know I'd never hurt you. I'd never go behind you're back I love you. I always be only yours. Forever._

**A/N: ** omg I finally finished this it took me forever. I get to distracted and im never in the mood to write D: 


	3. Babysitting part 1

YESH! 3rd chapter O.O never thought id get this far lol anyways this will contain yaoi as I said in the last chapter 

Thankyou for people who reviewed me it's greatly appreciated, I hope ill get this finished as soon as possible and keep it good

**A/N:** I hope u enjoy this chapter even though it took ages

**Disclaimer: **even its completely awesome I do not own gravitation T__T

So know I will turn emo…

And lock myself in the bathroom….

With a frozen monkey poop as my only friend T__T

_1 month later…_

"aahhhh yuukii hurry up!" shouted a stressful shuichi while rocking a screaming infant in his arms. "sshhh baby c'mon don't cry auntie shu is here"

yuki stopped what he was doing and turned around giving shuichi a _what the hell_ look "auntie..shu" he said looking directly at shuichi.

"well y-yes auntie shu, he cant have two uncles he might get bullied" shuichi said looking away from yuki's stare, blushing slightly. The baby had calmed down a little but then gave a huge scream as shuichi turned back to him "yuki for god's sake will you hurry up with that bottle, you're nephews hungry!"

Yuki gave shuichi a threatening glare as he rushed over with the bottle, which he had finally managed to make. He passed it to shuichi who took it and squirted a little on his hand "GAAH YUKI!" shuichi screamed shaking his now red hand " what the hell! Are you trying to burn his mouth! jeez yuki I thought you were SMART!" shuichi said placing Mitsuru in the moses basket on the sofa and going into the kitchen to cool down the over-heated milk.

"WHAT!" yuki replied taking in what shuichi just said walking into the kitchen where shuichi was placing the bottle in the freezer "I'M the stupid one _I'm _not the one who mistaked a sewer rat for a kitten then bought it home only to find a few days later that it had had babies, and then to find that those babies were making babies of their own, _then _to run around the apartment screaming 'eewww gross incest incest' falling over in the bathroom and then hitting his head off the toilet, giving him a concussion, then making his lover take him to hospital, then discovering we have to stay in a hotel for a week so the exterminator can get rid of the city of rats which have nested in my apartment and all of this is when i'm in the middle of a deadline and cant use my laptop because its covered in rat shit!" *takes deep breath* ".and you really think I'm the stupid one because the brat's milk was to hot?"

Shuichi stopped a little taking in what yuki had just "What?! I thought it was an abandoned kitten, it's not my fault I have a big heart and it's not my fault the babies started doing it with each other."

Yuki rolled his eyes. _Idiot. _Shuichi took the bottle out the freezer and tested it on his hand "ah you see yuki this is how warm it's meant to be" shuichi walked towards yuki shutting the freezer with his foot. He grabbed yuki's hand a squirted some of the white liquid onto it "see"

"Hmph" was yuki's reply. Shuichi rolled his eyes. He then bent down a little and slowly licked the white mixture off yuki's hand, unconsciously giving yuki ideas. Shuichi then walked back into the living room to feed the infant. Shuichi placed the nip of the bottle to the baby's mouth. Mitsuru instantly started to suckle and drink the formula greedily.

"See there you go" shuichi said in a cute voice smiling down sweetly at the child.

"How long until your done with that?" yuki asked staring at shuichi, his arms crossed, leaning against the door banister.

"Well.. first I have to give him this bottle and if he's still hungry I have to make him another one, then after that I have to wind him and then…" shuichi stopped talking and looked straight at yuki "whhyyy?" he said in a suspicious tone, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"No reason" yuki said casually, giving shuichi a smile which he only gave when he wanted you-know-what. Yuki then walked past shuichi his hands roaming across shuichi's bum, he walked to 'their' bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Shuichi looked back down at mitsuru "c'mon baby you can drink faster than that"

.

Shuichi covered the sleeping infant with a baby blue blanket after placing him in his moses basket. Shuichi stood up and let out a yawn ruffling his hair. He was a bit pissed off with the kid, mitsuru had wanted a bottle after the first and then one after that and then another one after that, and when shuichi was winding the baby, it lost the ability to keep in the last two bottles and threw up all over shuichi's shirt, and then after shuichi had changed his top, the infant had dirtied its diaper and while shu was changing him, he peed all over shuichi's clean shirt and this all happened to happen while yuki was in the mood for 'it'.

Shuichi sighed knowing his lover was probably on his damn laptop forgetting all about poor shuichi. Shuichi looked down at the baby "well at least he's asleep now."

Mitsuru was adorable, he had Mika's hair and nose but Tohma's eyes, which were losing their newborn colour and had slight hints of green. Although he looked tiny he was quite chubby, he was barely a month old and already weighed 10lb12oz(1). Shuichi adored him, Mika had been working hard in the past month, so when Tohma announced they were going away for a relaxing weekend, and needed someone to babysit, shuichi had offered immediately without hesitation. Of course yuki had acted annoyed at the idea, but shuichi knew he didn't really mind. Yuki wasn't a very big 'baby' person, he wasn't really a 'human' person, but yuki seemed to be very territorial and protected people close to him, that's why Mika had no objection to her brother babysitting, unlike most who wouldn't trust yuki to look after a rock.

Shuichi sighed again, he's energy was running low he needed sugar. He ran to the kitchen to scavenge. He looked through the fridge, freezer and a few cupboards, but of course there was never any food in the apartment. There was obviously a ton of beer in the fridge, other than that a pack of frozen vegetables and a can of mushroom soup in one of the cupboards. _Damn _Shuichi thought to himself he hated both vegetables and mushroom soup and even if he thought about the beer yuki would be in here like a shotgun.

"How annoying…." Shuichi muttered to himself. The apartment never had any food in it. Half the time the couple ordered takeaways, and when yuki did cook, he only bought the ingredients for that meal and usually used it all up.

Suddenly a thought popped into shuichi's head. "Aha!" shuichi said out loud, a lightbulb over his head. He remembered yuki had hidden a box of pocky in one of the cupboards, knowing shuichi wouldn't be able to reach it.

Shuichi's eyes set on the cupboard in an adamant glare. He got a stool and placed it under the cupboard, he climbed onto it one foot at a time, he took caution, knowing any slight sound and yuki would come rushing and find him red-handed. (not to mention there would be a screaming baby on the loose!) Shuichi fixated his eyes on the target, he leaned on his tiptoes so he was face-to-face with the cupboard. He's breathing was heavy, a droplet of sweat ran down his forehead, shuichi knew yuki had supersonic hearing, so every movement he made was carefully planned. Shuichi slowly reached up his hand to open the cupboard, his fingers shaking slightly with anxiety. His finger's almost touched the handle when the chair suddenly wobbled and he lost his balance. Shuichi let out a squeal, he squeezed his eyes shut, waving his arms frantically, leaning his body forwards as he fell backwards , fear running through his body as he expected a loud, painful crash.

Shuichi opened one eye, to his surprise he was still on the stool. Shuichi now stood on one foot, the other sticking out in the air, his arms spread out, looking like some kind of acrobat in a circus. He opened his other eye, his heart was beating fast. He carefully placed the other foot back onto the chair, trying to balance. He calmed down a bit, he's pulse and breathing returning to normal. Inpatient shuichi turned around and swung the cupboard open.

Shuichi's eyes glistened as he looked upon the wonder. It was standing upright, perfectly situated in the middle of the cupboard; to shu it seemed to have a golden glow around it, as if it were the holy grail. Shuichi let out a small squeak as he reached out for it. He delicately took the box , shut the cupboard and quietly jumped down off the stool.

He plodded down on the chair, muttering weird 'excited shuichi' sounds to himself. He eagerly opened the pocky box and he's face went blank _'EMPTY?!' _shuichi thought. '_No no no surely there must be some scrap of my precious pocky at the bottom?' _Shu turned the box upside down, placing out his hand, he shook it until a blank piece of paper dropped out. Bemused shuichi turned over the paper and revealed the word 'BAKA' in big, black, capital letters. Shuichi held back the scream that was lodged in his throat, his face twisted into all different shapes as he restrained himself from shouting; last thing he wanted was to wake up Mitsuru. He started breathing heavily out his nose, scrunching up the piece of paper, trying to keep from yelling why his 'lover' had played such a cruel, insensitive joke on him. Shu eventually calmed himself down.

"Fuck it, ill go to the shop." He said knowing he had enough money in his wallet for plenty of pocky. He threw the paper and deceiving pocky box in the bin and went into the living room. He grabbed his jacket and put it on, zipping it up, he then walked over to yuki's office and knocked on the door. "Yuki im going to the shop you want anything?" "Errr yeah get a pack of fags k" yuki replied. The singer grunted "Fine" he snapped. Yuki smirked, knowing he'd pissed the younger boy off. "Look after Mitsuru ok?" "Sure." Shu grabbed his keys, he walked over to the sofa where Mitsuru was, he bent down and gently kissed the infant's forehead _he's so beautiful_ he though to himself before exiting the apartment

.

"Utter shit…" yuki said to himself, deleting the last paragraph he'd just written. He lent back in his chair and flipped open his cigarette box, he growled finding that the cursed thing was empty. He pinched his temple with his fingers, he had writers block nothing would come to him and the things he did write were complete shit. He lazily lay back in the chair and rubbed his groin, boredom always leads to this…

The author switched off his laptop and closed it, his eye burning from the screen. He opened the door to his study and made his way into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and took out a beer, opened it and took a sip. Yuki laughed as he noticed the pocky in the trash, realising shuichi had discovered his 'joke'. He went into the lounge and spotted his nephew on the coach.

Yuki walked over placing his beer on the coffee table, he looked down at mitsuru who was fast asleep. He was cute, but stunk of baby sick. He then carefully lifted up the basket by it's handles. He went into his and shuichi's bedroom, turning on the light, he then placed mitsuru on the bed and walked over to where a stand for the basket was leaning against the wall. He took it and opened it up, making sure it was secure, he delicately placed the moses basket onto the stand and again made sure everything was safe.

Yuki looked down onto the baby. Mitsuru was sleeping sweetly, making cute humming noises. Yuki made sure that he placed right, his feet placed against the bottom of the basket and his arms over the blanket, there had been cases of cot death in both tohma's and mika's families so everyone was being extra cautious. Yuki stroked the infant's cheek gently with the back of his hand, he smiled to himself, admiring how peaceful the baby looked. He bent down closing his eyes and left a small kiss on the baby's forehead. Yuki stood up and shivered, it was cold in here, he grabbed his jacket and put it on, waiting for shuichi to come home to warm him up!

_Elsewhere…_

Shuichi speed walked home, angrily munching on some pocky. The trip to the shop had not been a good one. First some assholes had thrown a mouldy apple at his head shouting 'Stupid faggot', second when he got to the shop there was a massive queue and some fat woman had rudely pushed infront of him, almost knocking him over, and third was the shopkeeper asking how old he was "_…and can I also have a pack of cigarettes please?" shuichi asked, the shopkeeper laughed "Hahaha nice try, how old are you 12?" _Shuichi had been completely humiliated and insulted, even after he showed his id the shopkeeper had laughed and said it was fake, it was only when someone pointed out he was 'the great shuichi shindou' that he had believed him. Of course shuichi had then been trapped by people asking him for autographs for there teenage children.

Shuichi had finally managed to escape unharmed and was now energetically running up the stairs in the apartment building, his hyper self returned from eating the pocky. He walked down the corridor, fumbling to get out his key while trying not to drop the bag full of cigarettes and half eaten pocky.

Shuichi unlocked the door to the apartment, he turned around and shut it. Shuichi was suddenly slammed against the door. Yuki pinned shuichi with his hands and crushed his lips against he's. Shuichi dropped the bag, instantly turned on by yuki's sudden out burst, he wrapped his arms round yuki's neck, as yuki deepened the kiss, and struggled to get his jacket off quickly. The jacket dropped to the ground and yuki grabbed shuichi's legs lifting him up against the wall. Shuichi wrapped his legs around yuki's waist. He urgently started undoing yuki's shirt, while yuki attacked shu's neck ferociously, pulling off shuichi's jacket. Yuki thrust his groin against shuichi, who let out a moan, the pair started roughly taking off each other's clothes, desperate for closer touch. Yuki possessively grabbed shuichi's ass pulling it closer to him, rubbing himself against it, shuichi began to move his hips, grinding against yuki's bulge. Shuichi was hot and flustered, his and yuki's breath mingling, the exchange of body heat between them was so fervent, the lust for each other taking over their minds. Yuki undid shuichi's trousers quickly yanking them off, shuichi jumped down and stepped out of them.

Yuki swiftly grabbed shuichi and pushed him backwards forcefully until shuichi fell backwards on the sofa where yuki climbed ontop of him and pushed him down. He kissed shuichi vigorously , delving in deep. There tongues mangled and battled, yuki won the battle, ruthlessly exploring shuichis mouth. A dribble of saliva ran down shuichi's cheek as all he could do was moan as yuki's kissed him and greedily felt up his ass and legs squeezing strongly, shuichi loved it when yuki was rough and demanding. Yuki suddenly grabbed shu's leg's pulling off his underwear. Yuki stood up and undid his trousers, while shuichi sat on the sofa, bewildered. Yuki got shuichi's legs and pushed them open, without lube or warning yuki thrust into shuichi, pushing all the way in.

"AAHHH!!" shuichi screamed, throwing his head back, cumming instantly at the sudden penetration. Yuki placed his hands on the back of the sofa, shuichi's legs resting on his shoulders. He began to thrust again, going faster and harder every time.

"Ah..oh..god..yes!..yuki..harder!!" was all shuichi could say, lost in ecstasy.

Yuki began to moan as well, _oh fuck so tight. _He thought to himself, no matter how many times they had sex shuichi always seemed so tight. "ah..oh!" yuki moaned while still thrusting into shuichi. He soon got bored of this position and lifted shuichi up. Shuichi wrapped his legs around yuki's waist, he loved changing position while yuki was inside of him. Before he knew it shuichi was being slammed on the floor, yuki ripped shu's shirt off so they were finally both naked, he grabbed shuichi's arm and flipped him onto his front, forcing him onto all fours. Yuki grasped shuichi's thighs and started thrusting mercilessly.

"AH…OH..OH…AAAHH!!" shuichi cried "Yuki!.. i-im gonna cum!" yuki bent down so his chest was against shuichi's back he pulled in and out of shuichi everytime hot muscles clamping around his erection. "AAHH OOH!!" shuichi came all over the carpet. Yuki smirked, the carpet was rough and itchy, so he turned shuichi around and picked him up, shuichi weakly wrapped his legs around yuki, leaning on his chest lazily. He was exhausted, but tough shit, yuki wasn't finished.

Yuki and shuichi landed hardly onto the bed, shuichi woke up a little from being handled so roughly, his erection returning immediately. He spread his legs wider so yuki could go deeper inside of him. Yuki thrust faster into shuichi hitting his sensitive spot over and over.

"Oh..y-yes!" Shuichi groaned, grabbing onto yuki's shoulder. "Ah… aha.. ha…gh!" he continued to moan, looking down, he's climax coming closer as he saw yuki moving in and out of him. Yuki grabbed shuichi's hair and tugged down firmly, revealing the younger man's neck. Yuki kissed and bit and the steamy flesh rigorously, while thrusting his member faster into shuichi. _Oh god… so close. _He thought to himself, the bed creaking and whining from the friction of their bodies.

"More..more!...please!" shuichi screamed at the top of his voice, his head back, eye's shut, his fingers digging into yuki's back. Heated moans filled the apartment as the two lovers made passionate love in the bedroom. "i-im cuming…yuki!" shuichi said, gripping yuki closer to him, "Me too" yuki whispered in his ear. He began to thrust faster and harder, his and shuichi's moist, sticky bodies rubbing against each other.

Shuichi and yuki came simultaneously "AAAAHHH…OH!" shuichi cried as he felt yuki's seed finally spurt inside of him, as his own cum spilt over their chests. Yuki collapsed onto shuichi, exhausted. The pair lay there for a while returning to there normal breathing. Yuki rolled off shuichi, still breathless, he wiped sweat off his forehead with his palm. Shuichi looked over at his lover, he's breathing still heavy. He started giggling and rolled over onto yuki chest "Haha what the hell came over you?" yuki looked at shuichi and smiled "Suppose I just needed a bit of exercise!" Shuichi giggled again childishly as yuki pulled the cover over both of them. Shu wrapped yuki's arm around him pressing against the novelist's hot chest. "Oh by the way yuki…" shuichi said before they went to sleep "I've got to go to work tomorrow for a bit so you'll have to look after Mitsuru by yourself for a while ne?" Yuki eyes went wide "WHAT?!"

.

A/N: OMG this took ages to write my comp broke another shitty sex scene T__T they never turn out good!!! I hope ill be able to write faster next time and get it downloading it's taking the piss!!

(1) I actually based this off my friends nephew he is younger than a month old and weighs 10lb12oz! but he doesn't look it he looks tiny!!


End file.
